gauntlet_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ship Classification
Overview There are many different kinds of spacecraft in Gauntlet's universe. Classifying them can be a challenge; after all, what is a corvette? What is a capital ship? What's the difference? In real life and in many sci-fi settings, ships are classified based on purpose and based on size. The universe of Star Wars tends to go with sizing for its classification, for example. Gauntlet runs along a similar system, with the general understanding that some ship classes are more suited for certain purposes than others. To elaborate on this, it's more likely that a corvette that's less than 100 meters long will be better at anti-fighter engagements than a 300 meter long destroyer. When deciding how to classify your spacecraft, check with this list! If there's something you feel is missing, please reach out to an administrator on the forum and we'll look into adding it. __toc__ Civilian Classes Science Vessel Science Vessels can be of any size and configuration, the only caveat being that their military application has to be minimal or nonexistent and the purpose of the vessel should rest solely within fields of science. Some can enter atmosphere, some can't. This class includes spacecraft such as the CDS-40 Farsight Science Vessel. Light Freighter Light Freighters are between 50 to 200 meters in length and are intended for use in hauling occupations, be it sensitive materials or your average convoy. These are popular for independent owners due to their relatively small size and easy upkeep, as well as for employment. Light freighter owners commonly register with freight companies in order to pick up transport gigs for quick cash using their own spacecraft. Light freighters can always enter atmosphere. Freighter Freighters are between 200 to 400 meters in length and are intended for use in hauling occupations, more commonly for convoy and bulk transit work. While it is possible for these to be independently owned, you'll mostly see corporations make use of these. Some freighters can enter atmosphere depending on the model. Freight Barge Freight Barges are freighters that are over 400 meters in length. Generally, these are size-flexible spacecraft that can be expanded upon based on the cargo. Standard barge engines can haul cargo up to 1200 meters in length although some models exist that can go bigger. These are almost always exclusively owned by governments or distribution companies. Freight barges are incapable of entering atmosphere. Personal Shuttle Personal Shuttles are less than 40 meters in length and are used for transporting people, typically between 5 to 15, and limited cargo. Personal shuttles can always enter atmosphere. Commercial Shuttle Commercial Shuttles are between 40-200 meters in length and are used for transporting people, typically between 20-300. Most commercial shuttles can enter atmosphere, although the larger models may have some issues. Spaceliner Spaceliners are the biggest and slowest in transporting civilians from point A to point B. Their size can be anything, however their minimum passenger count must be at least 300 in order to be classified as a spaceliner. Spaceliners are incapable of entering atmosphere. Luxury Yacht Luxury Yachts have no specific requirements besides being expensive. Ships that are fitted with several amenities and are usually restricted to purchase by the wealthy would fit into the luxury yacht class. These ships are never intended for utility and are instead solely focused on the flyer's comfort. Luxury yachts can enter atmosphere freely. Escape Pod Escape Pods are never used as independent spacecraft, instead being found on any ship that has an escape pod hatch. Although these are mostly standardized, some variation is possible depending on the region of space. They are rarely larger than 15 meters in length and usually can't hold more than 20 people. Escape pods have limited navigational capabilities but can survive crash-landing on planets. Light Classes Light Fighter Light Fighters are between 4 and 10 meters in length. They can freely enter atmosphere. Heavy Fighter Heavy Fighters are between 6 and 13 meters in length. The most significant difference between a light fighter and a heavy fighter is that the latter is equipped with a small Yutani Drive that lets them engage in a single jump to escape an engagement. Armament and armour is typically similar to that of a light fighter. They can freely enter atmosphere. Bomber Bombers are between 10 and 15 meters in length. The extra length as compared to a fighter is in order to hold explosive armament. They can freely enter atmosphere. Heavy Bomber Heavy Bombers are between 15 and 20 meters in length. These are generally used to inflict severe damage on heavily armoured targets like heavy class vessels. They are slow and vulnerable, requiring ample escort to their destination. While they can enter atmosphere, their lack of speed makes them better suited for space engagements. Troop Shuttle Troop Shuttles are a versatile class. Base models are small and can typically hold between 20-50 people, but there are some that can be expanded upon for more specialized circumstances. Base model troop shuttles rarely exceed 40 meters in length. Corvette Corvettes are between 50 and 75 meters in length. Used for patrol and anti-fighter/bomber duties, these are the most common warships found in the Human Sphere. They are lightly armoured, extremely maneuverable, and can keep up with even the fastest fighters out there. They can freely enter atmosphere. Medium Classes Escort Yacht Escort Yachts are between 50 and 75 meters in length. Escort yachts are used to ferry delegates and other important officials. Since heavy class vessels are at a premium, escort yachts are the alternative option for those seeking transport from one secure location to another. These yachts are extremely fast and possess powerful shields but hold little in terms of weaponry. They can freely enter atmosphere. Frigate Frigates are between 75 and 150 meters in length. These are typically used for both anti-fighter/bomber purposes as well as being the backbone of any fleet. Frigates are maneuverable, decently shielded, and can coordinate effectively with other ship classes. Some frigates can also hold fighters and shuttles, although these are rare. While they can enter atmosphere, it is generally recommended they don't. Cruiser Cruisers are between 150 and 200 meters in length. These ships are intended to hunt bigger targets, such as battlecruisers and dreadnoughts. Their bows are heavily armoured and they are usually armed with high yield weaponry. Because of their specialization, the other sides of a cruiser generally need to be protected by frigates and corvettes alike. Cruisers cannot enter atmosphere. Destroyer Destroyers are between 200 and 275 meters in length. Destroyers are the most well-rounded of ship classes, often capable of holding some fighters and shuttles, being able to decently pick off enemy fighters, and soaking up hits from powerful combatants. There is no exact specialization for a destroyer, intended entirely to be self-sufficient on their own. They cannot enter atmosphere. Heavy/Capital Ship Classes Interdictor Interdictors have no specific size requirement although they are typically quite sizable in order to carry enough shrapnel armament. Interdictors are intended to prevent enemy spacecraft from entering FTL. Beyond this, they are only lightly armed and tend to avoid engagement. These ships cannot enter atmosphere. Carrier Carriers are required to have room for at least 30 fighters, bombers, or troop shuttles. Carriers can enter low orbit of a planet but any further poses significant risk to the integrity of the hull. Battlecruiser Battlecruisers are between 400 and 500 meters in length. Exceptionally powerful, only dreadnoughts dwarf this class of spacecraft in terms of military strength. They cannot enter atmosphere. Missile Cruiser Missile Cruisers are between 500 and 600 meters in length and are meant for long-distance engagements. Typically armed with missile pods and various long-range weaponry, a missile cruiser fires from afar to inflict catastrophic damage on its target. The cost of armament, however, is immense. These ships are not very common, with their purpose usually limited to opening salvos and orbital bombardment. Missile cruisers cannot enter atmosphere. Dreadnought Dreadnoughts are at least 600 meters in length and are the behemoths of any fleet. Outrageously expensive and armed to the teeth, these are often flagships and kept safe in order to be used for high priority engagements. They can soak up punishment and deliver an iron fist in any fight. Besides missile cruisers, dreadnoughts are the only other ship class that is capable of orbital bombardment. Dreadnoughts cannot enter atmosphere. Unique Classes Government Courier Barge Government Courier Barges are a unique ship type restricted to vessels that focus on administrative responsibilities. These ships are often of behemoth proportions and are not typically restricted by any weapon limitations or sizing caps. This class includes spacecraft such as the RN Hermes. Category:Gauntlet Mechanics